Heatwave
by teacupcococake
Summary: Magnolia has been hit by a mega heatwave! Gray can cope with all types of weather but what about Natsu? Gray x Sick Natsu...
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail is the best anime ever! This is my firt Fairy Tail fanfic so will be crap but would appreshaite good or bad reviews so I can get better!**

**Chapter 1: The Hottest Day:**

_The town of magnolia had been experiencing an extreme heetwave. Most people stayed in their houses all day and only came out at night when the summer air was at its coolist._

**At the guild**

"Mira….?"

Wendy was at the pretty bar maids' side.

"Yes Wendy?" Mira asked in her sweet voice.

"Can I have some ice water?" Wendy put on her cutest smile.

"Sorry, you'll have to ask Gray for that." Mira giggled when the sweet innocent face of Wendy's turned into one of dread.

"But look at all of the people around him!" Wendy moaned.

Wendy was currently looking at half the guild who was crowded around the half naked ice mage.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Its not fair! That stupid pervert of a stripper can stand any weather! I'm stuck at home in this stupid heat wave cos I can't deal with heat. Even Happy is on holiday at the beach with Charle.

**Normal POV**

Natsu was lying on his bed looking up at the bare wood of the roof of his house. It wasn't even a proper bed it was a hammock. He was slightly swinging side to side but he was getting motion sick so he swung his legs over the side to try and stop himself. This failed epically because as he sat up he was met with as sudden wave of over whelming dizziness and he fell onto the floor.

Now that he thought about it his head was hurting terribly and his body was so tired and heavy that it wouldn't respond to the smallest command. His head just stayed side ways on the floor facing the far wall. He could see all of the mission cards that he had collected and pinned to his wall. He thought a good way to pass the time would be to read all of them but he was finding it hard to focus on anything.

The boys eyes blurred and slowly drifted closed. And then he was meet with darkness.

* * *

"Grey?" Mira stood over the ice mage as the last of the guild members was leaving.

"Mira?" Grey questioned back.

"Um I know this will be a lot to ask but could you check up on Natsu?" Mira said quickly.

"Why? Flame Head can take care of him self."

"Well you see It's never been this hot before and I worried about hime. He hasn't been to the guild all day!"

"Mmm, but wouldn't of happy told us if something was wrong?"

"Happy is on holiday with Charle. Oh come on Gray! Pleeeeeeeese! For me?" She pleaded, fluttering her eyes.

"Fine. I'm going now so I'll drop by his house on the way." Gray sighed defeated.

* * *

**Grays POV**

Stupid Flame Brian! Why do I have to check up on him? He's always off on his adventures anyway! He's fine.

**Normal POV**

Gray walked up the small path to Natsu's small house. The wobbly old shack as Gray called it was located on the outskirts of Magnolia so Gray had to go out of his way to go there.

He knocked on the door. No answer. "Oi, Flame Brain!" Gray called out. No answer. "Hey!"

No answer. Gray was starting to get worried. On the way up the path he'd noticed a window was open. Natsu was an idiot but he would never leave something open like that.

His hand wrapped its self around the door knob. It was boiling hot. Gray could only just about touch it because of his ice magic. He continued to push the door open. "Natsu?" His voice was quieter this time. Grays eyes scanned the room. Nothing. No wait!

"Natsu!" His eyes had caught site of the salmon haired boy who was lying on the floor.

He walked over the dirty floor. Each step he took made a long creaking sound.

Finally he reached him. He took a closer look at the boy. His face was writhed with swet and pain. And he was slightly shaking.

Gray frowned.

"Oh, man!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Oh and the reason I did it about Natsu not liking heat was because every one always does these stories about the cold and it was proven first that Natsu didn't mind the cold – Episode 2.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Grays POV**

I had lain Natsu on his back. He was still shivering violently and his face was scrunched up in pain.

I looked around the small house. I don't know how he could live in this place. It was only one room, no kitchen, no bathroom, no wonder he was always at Lucy's! Maybe I could invite him over some- No! What was I thinking!

I turned my attention back to Squinty eyes. I could practically see steam coming from him. Just how hot was he? EEEEKKKKK! No not like that! I had to distract my self from that thought so I put my fisted hand into my palm and "Ice Make!" I created a thin layer of ice to rest on his forehead. It melted instantly.

"What? That's not possible!" He couldn't just melt my ice with his body heat!

This was going to be harder that I thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! School home work has been just uuuurrrrrrrrrrhhhhh!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Gray's POV**

I kept on covering Natsu's forehead with ice. It wasn't melting so quickly but I was still having to use ice make around every five minutes.

"Come on! Wake up!" I whispered. I felt stupid talking to myself. Or at least me being the only conscious one.

"Mmmm?" The noise broke me out of my thought stream.

"Natsu? Are you awake?" I asked.

"Gray?" The replied rasped back. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Oh, well... you see..." way to go! I sound like an idiot. I cleared my throat: "Your ill. I came to see if you were ok."

"Oh, I bet thats because Mira asked you to come." He gave a small chuckle. How is he still managing to make jokes? He must feel like hell.

"Yeah, something like that." I replied. I looked at him closely for the first time. His forehead was laced with sweat and the front of his hair stuck to it.I also noticed that he hadn't opened his eyes.

"Natsu, why haven't you opened your eyes?" Well I suppose the question was straight to the point.

"Mmm? To tired." He mumbled back. He was slowly losing consciousness.

"Natsu stay awake!" I spoke louder to try and force him awake. But it was to late. He had faded away once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reveiws!**

**Chapter 4**

Natsu's POV

It feels so hot. My body is burning. Why? Oh, right Gray said I was ill. Hang on why did Gray come? Did Mira send him? Yeah, probably. Its so dark. I feel lonely. I can't talk to anyone. I can't even move. I can feel myself falling into darkness. I don't want to fall any more. Please make it stop! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5...**

Two hours had passed since Natsu had woken. The young dragon slayer hadn't woken since and Gray was starting to worry...

**Gray's POV**

Natsu hasn't come to yet. Or again. His feavor is still raging but he doesn't look like hes in pain anymore. To be honest I don't know what to do. I could go to the guild and get help but I don't want to leave him. I could take him with me, but the sun would be dangerous. AAARRRRRR!

"What do I do?" Calm down! I mentally hit myself. Panicking isn't going to help. I looked at the younger mage again. His face doesn't show any pain. Its still, almost relaxed. Sort of innocent and cute. Wait no! I didn't mean that!

"Hmmmm!" I sighed. What was I thinking!

I tried to take my mind of the matter by collecting water from the stream by Natsu's house. It was only small but th water was clean enough to drink. I knelt down on the rough forest floor. I took the freezing water into my cupped hands and splashed it on my face. It felt good. Must be hell for Natsu though. He hates the cold. I'm just glad he can deal with freezing temperatures.

I walked back to Natsu's house. Something wasn't right. I could hear whispers. I rushed inside. Only to see Natsu (still on the floor withering around in pain. What should I do? I went over to hold him down. I had to coat my hands in ice though. I finally realized he was mumbling a few words. They were hard to hear though. I put my head closer to his.

"Please...m make it...s stop. Please!"


	6. Chapter 6

**0.o Loads of reviews! YAY!**

**GRAYS POV**

"Natsu? WAKE UP! Come on! Please!" I was shouting. I knew it wasn't going to help but it made me feel better trying. How do I cool him down? My ice keeps melting into water... The stream! Thats it!

I coated myself in ice so Natsu wouldn't burn me and then I lifted the dragon slayer up bridal style. He looks so helpless. This isn't ow Natsu is meant to be. He's meant to be...Happy, Energetic, my Natsu. Hang on MY? No I meant the guild's! Yep the guild's...

I walked out the house into the hot air. It almost burnt. The sun was now setting so at least it would start to cool. As I approached the stream I swung Natsu round and placed him carefully into the cool water. Steam rose immediately.

"Oh my God!" Who's voice was that? Wait, was that mine? It must have been.

"Gray?" There it was again. The steam started to clear and I found myself staring into two onyx eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviws!**

**Natsu's POV**

COLD! It was all cold. My eyes cracked open. Was that steam? I was starting to panic! "Oh my God!" Where am I? Wait was I in water? The steam was clearing. I moved forwards slowly. Putting my hands on the floor. Which was wet again.

"Gray?" Where was that idiot?

The steam finally cleared enough for me to see. And then I found my self staring into a familar set of eyes.

**Sorry it was short but thats how I roll! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ahhhhhh! Sooooooo sorry! Well here is the latest update..._**

"N-natsu?" The ice mage stuttered.

The two boys were still stood staring into each others eyes whilst standing in knee deep water.

"Yeah." Natsu stated nervously. Gray recovered from the shock and placed his hand on the younger boys shoulder, only to have him flinch slightly.

"Natsu? Whats wrong?" Gray asked placing his other hand firmly on the boys other looked down so Gray wouldn't see the cherry colored blush that had started to spread across his pale cheeks.

"Nothing Gray." He whispered. "Nothing at all."

Natsu looked up into Grays eyes. They locked into position. Gray leaned forward warily and placed his lips on the others in front of him.

_**... **_


	9. Chapter 9 correction

Sorry for the mistake on the middle.

*Gray placed his other hand on the other boys shoulder. Natsu looked down...


End file.
